Denmark (Into the Future)
Denmark is the 8th stage in Into the Future. The next stage is Germany. The previous stage is United Kingdom. Battleground All versions of this stage are filled with various Red enemies. Chapters 1 & 2 Those Guys, B.B.Bunny and Squire Rel appear as peons. Sir Seal appears as support later on. After attacking the enemy base, One Horn appears as a boss along with a few B.B.Bunnies. Chapter 3 Much like the previous Chapters, but several Ginger Snaches appear as added support during the boss fight. Also, Sir Seal spawns more frequently and there are two more One Horns that appear after some time. Strategy All 3 Chapters are pretty easy, just bring one or two anti-Red cats if necessary. Island Cats make this stage a breeze. Zombie Outbreak Chapter 1 Work in Progress. Feel free to update with accurate units and a strategy with appropriate formatting. Battleground WIP Strategy WIP Chapter 2 Those Guys, Squire Rel and B.B.Bunny appear early on as peons. Zir Zeal appears as a support enemy. One Horn and Zuche appear as major threats after damaging the base. There is a Boss shockwave when the Zuche and One Horn appear. Battleground The peons all make an appearance early on as a steady stream until Zir Zeal spawns after a full minute goes by. Once Zir Zeal is dealt with you won't see but a couple of peons before damaging the base. When the base gets to about 90% health a Zuche, One Horn and a couple B.B.Bunny head out with a boss shockwave to knock your units back. When one Zuche is turned into a puddle, another Zuche will spawn to replace it. This happens a few times until another Zir Zeal spawns, either based on time or the One Horn dying. Strategy Speed running with such a high health One Horn and a bosswave is going to be very difficult but could be possible with some hypermaxed cats. For most of us, we will be doing this the old fashioned way and tanking the One Horn for as long as possible before the constantly replaced Zuches obliterates our back line and arriving reinforcements. Zuche has very little health and medium burrow range but its his move speed, attack damage and revive timer can make him especially hard to deal with. Since he takes 600f(20 seconds) to revive, that means that most of your Zombie Killer units will likely be past the puddles and onto new fights. This means Zuche gets another decent chance at revenge when your ubers or heavies have walked too far up. The One Horn has high health but he is honestly just free cash to finish the stage with. The final Zir Zeal spawns too late to do much of anything but you would fight him the same way as normal incase he spawns based on time and not when the One Horn dies. Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s01.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s01.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s01.html Category:Main Chapters Levels Category:Into the Future Stages Category:Stubs Category:Articles need walkthrough videos